<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So... what was it? by Beowolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961001">So... what was it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf'>Beowolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf's Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a late night visitor makes themselves known to Kiba and Toboe, the two boys are understandably on edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiba/Toboe (Wolf's Rain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So... what was it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One late night, in the safety and comfort of his bedroom Kiba lied in bed sleeping heavily but peacefully. He was dead tired that night, from his extra shift at the store. Working in retail wasn’t exactly glamorous but nonetheless it was necessary, and he wanted to be able to back up his brothers in case something went south with their jobs. As he slept, his rest was disturbed when he heard a sudden knock on his door. Twitching to the sound somewhat and only half awake he turned his head slightly. </p><p>“What is it…?” he sleepily muttered. </p><p>From the other side of the door, his little brother, Toboe tentatively answered. “I had a nightmare… can I sleep in your bed?” The sentence had to sink in for a small moment before Kiba sighed, knowing that his little brother tossed and turned a lot in his sleep. Still, he felt bad about just turning him away, especially when the young boy was genuinely frightened and looked for safety and comfort. </p><p>“All right…” He muttered in a semi defeated tone. </p><p>He heard the door creak open and close swiftly before he felt another body slip into the bed with him, and soon wrapped his arm around Kiba’s waist. The brunette smiled a little to himself, patting the other boy’s hand over the sheet. </p><p>“G’night.” He muttered to the little boy, but got no response. A little strange, but the teen figured that he already fell asleep. Thinking nothing of it he settled back into rest, dreaming nothing. </p><p>Some time passed by, the silence in the room settled and only the sound of both boys’ faint breathing. Until another knock rang through out the room. Kiba suddenly awoke once again, listening for the sound of another knock and it came. Letting out another sigh, Kiba could only assume that it was their sister or one of their older brothers. </p><p>“Yeah…?” he asked, softly as to not wake the child. </p><p>The door clicked open, and Kiba turned slightly. The presence in the room had waited for a moment before; a familiar voice rang throughout the room. </p><p>“I had a bad dream; can I sleep with you?” The other tentatively answered. The brunette paused for moment. At first, he thought that it was their sister but- it didn’t really sound like her, at all. Wait a second. In fact, it sounded like- </p><p>“Hey Kiba? Who’s that bed with you?” Toboe asked taking a step forward. </p><p>All the blood froze in his body. A sickening feeling had begun to twist turn and form in his stomach, threatening to explode at any second. Wasn’t Toboe already right here? If not then who on earth was holding him…? Beyond terrified Kiba said nothing and only lied there helpless for a long moment. Still he felt their arm around his waist, and their warmth from whoever, whatever, was in bed with him. Before all the questions could flood into his mind the brunette quickly raised his arm and slammed it down on the other side of his bed. </p><p>What he hit was nothing but a soft mattress and sheets. Almost flying up he frantically reached up for his lamp and yanked on the cord, the light illuminating the room. All that he saw was his confused little brother standing close to the doorway and the empty side of the bed. Wha… but something was there- he swore it! He heard something knock on his closet, sound and talk like Toboe, crawl into bed with him and- felt their grip, their warmth. Who the HELL was it…!? </p><p>“Kiba…?” Toboe asked again. “What’s the matter?” </p><p>Kiba said nothing and scanned the room. Nothing was there, and everything was in place- except for the closet door, which was creaked open, just a tad. Without saying a word, he stood up and took two purposeful strides towards the closet and nearly flung open the door. His shirts were in messy order, his mismatched shoes sat on the dusty floor, along with old books, sketchbooks, his guitar, his music folders, but nothing suggesting anything malevolent was residing in his closet. It was the same cluttered closet as it always was. </p><p>“Kiba?” Toboe asked, “What’s wrong? Are you scared?” The brunette said nothing but stood away from the door and closed it tight. </p><p>“You said you saw something? What did you see?” Kiba asked turning to the young boy. </p><p>“Huh…? Uh… well- it kind of looked like someone was there with you already.” Toboe hesitantly answered. </p><p>“And? Did you see their face? Did they turn and look at you?” the brunette asked kneeling down and putting his hands on the child’s shoulders. </p><p>“Um…” Toboe paused, playing with a strand of his auburn hair. “Well… it looked like they were holding you really close. And they looked as big as you.” </p><p>Processing everything that the boy just said did explain something, but not anything at the same time. Then what the hell was- he let out a sigh and hung his head down. This wasn’t solving anything. If it wasn’t a bad dream or real, then what was it? Letting all the questions flood in the brunette hugged the child close to him. </p><p>“Huh? Kiba?” Toboe asked, his face buried into the elder one’s shoulder. The boy said nothing and only hugged his brother close, hoping whatever had visited them would be warded off by this positive energy. After a minute he pulled away, wondering what to do. There was nothing here, or any evidence that anybody had ever been here in the first place. But Toboe said he saw something… maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him? Maybe Kiba was having some really vivid dream and only imagined someone had come into his room and crawled into bed with him? But their arm was right around his waist, and they were warm. Can a vivid dream really feel like that? </p><p>“Kiba? Are you okay?” Toboe asked with wide fearful brown eyes. The other quickly nodded. </p><p>“Ye-yeah. I’m okay. I guess I just had a bad dream too.” He answered, not really believing his answer or feeling sure about this. He really didn’t want to be alone for the rest of the night, but he didn’t want to be in this room either. He could sleep in the living room, a quick solution. </p><p>“You too!?” Toboe asked in shock. </p><p>“Shh! Keep it down.” Kiba replied, “Look I’ll be completely honest- I don’t want to stay here another second, do you want to go out to the living room?” </p><p>The child nodded, seeing no real problem with that. At least he’d be with his brother. With that said the two boys quickly left the room, not even bothering to turn off the light. Once closing the door the two made their way down to the living room. Taking care not to step on any of the weak steps or emitting too much sound. The last thing the two wanted to do was wake everyone in the house. Quickly reaching for the lamp as the dark figures began to neatly draw themselves in the shadows, he turned it on. The lamp brightly lit up the fairly large living room, enough to drive out any forlorn creatures that might be lurking about in the corners. Feeling some amount of relief Kiba let out a sigh and flipped on the TV and clicked onto Netflix. </p><p>“Want a glass of milk?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah!” Toboe replied. Doing just that and quickly slugging down a glass of his own he put it back and brought the cool glass to the little boy. Both sat in silence, to some array of comfortable silence for the younger one that is. Even when the room was lit up pretty well, he still couldn’t help but glance behind him</p><p>“Anything you want to watch?” Kiba asked tiredly. </p><p>“Ummm… Star Trek!” The auburn-haired child answered grinning. </p><p>“Alright.” Kiba replied smiling a little, at least some of the drowning fear was starting to subside, but still glancing at every strange little shadow shape he noticed. Making sure it wasn’t what he thought it was. </p><p>They clicked onto a random episode, and quietly watched. Every now and then Kiba would glance around, flinching at every little sound there was. The apartment could be a little noisy now and then, with its clanking pipes and wears and tears here and there. After a little while both seemed to calm down, or Toboe did anyway. With bright, curious and expressive eyes he watched the episode of Star Trek, seeming completely unfazed what happened. As if it never happened in the first place. The young boy wasn’t really sure if that was reassuring or concerning but nonetheless he was glad that the child felt safe and protected. </p><p>Refusing to sleep however, Kiba kept his eyes wide open. He didn’t care if they had school the next morning, or that it would be a long tiring day. He was still too frightened to sleep. Starting to feel sick again the boy quickly shook off the malevolent thoughts and focused on the episode of the show. Until little by little he started to tire, and eventually fell asleep with his little brother in his arms. Toboe however was still wide-awake watching the show, almost giggling at its silly moments or attempts to scare or to be serious. Maybe after another hour is when he began to tire as well and reached for the remote. Turning the TV off he turned to the lamp and started to reach for the cord. Still only being eight and having short arms he wasn’t really getting anywhere as he struggled to grasp onto the gold cord. </p><p>But then, it suddenly shut off. The room went dark as Toboe sat there a little confused. Maybe the bulb gave out? He glanced around for a bit, before deciding it wasn’t worth all the energy and quickly fell asleep in Kiba’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>